


Come un sogno che evapora alle prime luci del mattino

by Alley



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post 7x13, You Suck, dear JRoth fuck u sincerely, e t'agg trattat, in my native dialect we say "Sì 'na lot"
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]"C'è una cosa che devi sapere.""Ti ascolto, principessa."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 1





	Come un sogno che evapora alle prime luci del mattino

Clarke è davanti a una porta chiusa. Non le risulta familiare, eppure sa che dietro ci troverà Bellamy ed è a lui che deve parlare.

Ha rimandato quel passo fin troppo a lungo. È stata a un soffio dal compierlo, sulla Terra, mentre le fiamme accendevano il profilo di Bellamy di riflessi d’oro e d’arancio ( _“Come hai fatto a restare sana per tutto quel tempo?”_ ), ma quella volta la confessione le è morta in gola, come un bocciolo che appassisce mentre i suoi petali sono sul punto di schiudersi. Ha fatto scelte impossibili, sentenziato sulla vita e sulla morte come un dio onnipotente a cui non serve permesso né condono, ma non è stata in grado di fare _quello_. I sentimenti richiedono tutt’altro tipo di coraggio, uno che lei non ha mai posseduto; Clarke è sempre in prima linea, quando si tratta di salvare l’umanità, ma se il punto è scoprirsi il cuore riesce a nascondersi in posti in cui nessuno sarebbe capace di scovarla.

È il momento di rimediare. Per qualche motivo, Clarke sente che non può attendere oltre: in qualche modo, sa che se lo facesse sarebbe troppo tardi e non si perdonerebbe mai, se lasciasse scivolare via quell’occasione come fosse un pugno di sabbia stretto tra le dita. 

Non è mai stata brava, a perdonarsi; ha sempre avuto Bellamy a farlo al posto suo.

Quando afferra la maniglia, scopre che la porta è già aperta. Spalancandola, trova Bellamy seduto sopra a un letto che Clarke non ha mai visto e che nonostante questo riconosce come il suo. Bellamy è rivolto verso di lei, la schiena dritta e lo sguardo vigile. È come se---

“Mi stavi aspettando.”

Bellamy si limita ad annuire. “Sapevo che saresti venuta” dice poi, con una nota solenne nella voce.

Clarke si concede di indugiare per un momento – uno soltanto. Non c’è tempo da perdere; se non si sbriga, sarà troppo tardi – prima di avanzare e inoltrarsi nella stanza. Raggiunge il bordo del letto, e si siede, inclinandosi in modo da avere Bellamy di fronte a sé. 

“C’è una cosa che devi sapere.”

“Ti ascolto, principessa.”

_Wanheda._

Clarke ricaccia indietro l’appellativo prima che abbia il tempo di sgusciare via dalle sue labbra. Ingoiarlo è come mandare giù un cumulo di schegge che le graffia la gola e le lacera lo stomaco.

“Si tratta delle radiochiamate.” 

Sulla bocca di Bellamy si proietta l’ombra di un ghigno. “Pensavo avessimo già concordato sul fatto che è stato un po’ patetico.”

“Non è questo” ribatte precipitosamente Clarke. “C’è stato un giorno in cui--- stavo per mollare. Avevo _deciso_ di mollare. Mi sarei puntata una pistola alla testa e l’avrei fatta finita. Così ho registrato quella che credevo sarebbe stata l’ultima. Era per te, naturalmente, come tutte le altre. _C’è una cosa che devi sapere_ ho detto. _Io---_ ”

Clarke respira e finalmente, _finalmente_ , salta nel baratro.

“ _\---ti amo._ ”

Si aspetta che il mondo esploda o che quantomeno si capovolga, ma non succede né l’una né l’altra cosa: tutto resta immobile, uguale a come è sempre stato, posto in un equilibrio solido e perfetto. Persino Bellamy sembra rimanere intoccato dalla dichiarazione. La guarda con tutta la calma dell’universo e per la prima volta, Clarke si concede di pensare che avrebbe potuto svelare quel segreto molto tempo prima, evitando di renderlo tale. Avrebbe potuto mettere da parte l’apocalisse di turno e il peso sulle sue spalle e dirlo, semplicemente, con la stessa naturalezza con si pronuncia un nome o si dispensa un saluto. Avrebbe potuto scrivere la storia sua e di Bellamy in modo diverso, regalando a entrambi un altro finale. Avrebbe---

“Lo sapevo.”

Clarke aggrotta la fronte. Tutt’a un tratto, la paura le morde le viscere e le pungola la coscienza, come un aculeo che spinge per vincere la resistenza di una superficie e perforarla, per romperla e penetrare in profondità. “Hai detto che non hai potuto ascoltarle” osserva, ma l’obiezione suona falsa alle sue stesse orecchie. Clarke non conosce la verità che si cela dietro l’affermazione di Bellamy, eppure, è come se avvertisse già il bisogno di respingerla.

“Sapevo che era questo che avevi da dirmi adesso.”

Clarke sente la consapevolezza farsi strada dentro di lei, confusa come una figura che si muove avvolta dalla nebbia. A mano a mano che si avvicina, i contorni diventano più nitidi e definiti. Le basterebbe aguzzare appena la vista per metterla a fuoco, ma il fatto è che non vuole. 

“Come---?” Di colpo, gli occhi le si riempiono di lacrime. “Come facevi a saperlo?” 

Quando la voce di Bellamy le consegna la risposta, il corpo di lui è già scomparso, come un sogno che evapora alle prime luci del mattino. 

_“Perché è troppo tardi, Clarke.”_

**Author's Note:**

> L'ho scritta solo per sfogarmi con gli hashtag.  
> E anche un po' per lasciar andare.


End file.
